


As long you're with me

by LivingInABox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInABox/pseuds/LivingInABox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Yamaguchi doesn't play volleyball. And Tsukishima and him was in a (secret) relationship.</p><p>Drabbles. 5+1 thing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long you're with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of my procrastination on homework. I had a muse where Yamaguchi wear glasses and is a music student (it was between music and art, but I'm more familiar with music so yeah...)  
> um I like him wearing round nerdy glasses that has the swirly thingymajig like in animes. :D enjoy. Idk why it keeps getting longer for each drabble.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Sexual theme implied in no.5 soo um if you're not comfortable then skip it ok? But it's super light in my opinion.

1.

He was a member of the star volleyball team. The tall jock with girls flocking behind his steps most of the time. And he had a smart mouth to back up every flaws that he had.  
In simpler words, he was Somebody in the school. One who attracted attention of others when he passed by. A strong presence that blinded everyone eyes of the brief contact They always shared.

A touch of their fingers. A brush of shoulders with teasing bumps that really meant nothing to all but themselves.

And there was that small smile on both of their lips as they further roamed the school hallway on the opposite directions of each other.

He was in love. Life was good.

 

2.

By the time practices usually end, the sky had already turn dark, but today was an exception. They had a game the next morning, so coach had kicked them out of the gym as soon as the sun began to set and outlined everything in an orange glow (his giddily state was also enveloped in those soft ray, and he couldn't help it.) 

He had quickly departed from the normal groupling of the team that would always stop by the convenient store for steam buns.  
Today, his stomach can wait.

He was going to see Him.

The train was on the verge of closing when he slipped through the door, panting, sweating and swearing before a laugh rang in his ears. He looked up to find his lover at their spot, by the window, near the entryway on the other side, sitting so contently, while leaving the right amount of space for him to settle down next to.

His lips turned upside down as he plopped down beside the other boy – it was an uncharacteristic sulk that only appeared when it was just them and their flitty tease. His partner only nudged against him and leaned on his side.  
The car was empty except for them. He didn't need to speak so softly, but Tsukishima found he liked the intimate way it sounded.

"I'm heading to the music store by that cafe you like,"

Do you wanna go out tonight? The implication.

"I need to get some new CD also,"

Yes, I miss you.

 

3.

He was grateful that they both found appreciation in good music, even if not the same genre, it was the only thing they shared in common.

Sometime he wondered why Yamaguchi would be interest in him or him in the other for that matter as they were a world different.

While contemplating the reason, he watched the freckled boy stuffed cake into his mouth as he poked and jabbed at his phone. His glasses, a pair of round frame, slid down to his freckled nose and Tsukishima was able to get a glimpse of his brown eyes (ah, the glasses is one more thing they have in common.) But he quickly look up, excitedly showed Tsukishima the flyer on his screen; it was of a concert coming in the next month with a conductor that stole Yamaguchi's other half of his heart (he said jokingly).

"I'll go if you start wearing contact."

Yamaguchi only kissed his cheek goodnight when they parted, saying "I'm not going anywhere without my glasses."

Tsukishima did invite him to come see the team's match tomorrow morning. With his glasses on, of course.

Setting up a date with give-and-take responses, maybe they were more similar than he first thought.

But it doesn't really matter anyway when Tsukishima held him back and gave him a proper kiss against the gate of his house.

 

4.

The sound of volleyballs hitting the gym floor along with squeaks from the sneakers and screams from the coach and captain filled up the humid space, but his head was already floating to elsewhere as he blocked a spike from one of the second year.

And then the other team arrived, his eyes still wandered the room, searching for that small figure belonged to his lover, until the vice captain gave a hard slap to his back, grinning. "You ok there? Seem a little bit tense, Tsukishima,"

"Ah no, I'm fine," He was really, though his eyes glued on the door, where their manager was speaking to the familiar black head, who now just arrived. He left his spectacle at home today. Tsukishima think Yamaguchi spoiled him more than he should.

Sugawara followed his eyes.

"Oh that's weird, I thought we didn't disclose this practice match out to the student body-"

"He's with me," Damn. His tongue slipped. He had meant that he invited the boy, not ...the other meaning... (even when it was indeed true). But before he could correct himself, the upperclassmen gave him a push forward, wearing a knowing look despite being a little surprise.

"You were looking for him, no? Go over there then. We still have to wait for the other school to get ready anyway," With another uncertain look, Tsukishima nodded and proceeded across the gym.

Yamaguchi's face light up at his appearance, tugging a string on his heart sharply and he suddenly couldn't contain his own smile.

"Hey," Tsukishima wondered if this was the first time they ever speak to each other in front of other people.

 

5.

It wasn't so much of a secret in all honesty. They just had no class together. He had practice and Yamaguchi had rehearsals. He got out later than the other boy did, and being in different social group, lunch was not always the option to see each other. 

Yamaguchi was fine with it as they always spend all their weekends together and he always disliked drawing attention to himself. But lately, Tsukishima just wanted to grab Yamaguchi and hold him tightly in his chest, in front of everyone while declaring 'He's mine' to the whole school, especially to those girls that began to find His Yamaguchi's freckled, glasses free face, cute.

They weren't the type of girls that wear flimsy clothings and thick makeup and followed a guy around on a daily basis. They were small, nice looking, studious and normal. What's bad about them were that they matched Yamaguchi's type.  
And it was making Tsukishima losing his composure. Especially when Yamaguchi had taking up on the offer of tutoring a girl in his class on the piano. Now they couldn't go on dates even if practice end early.

He hated it.

Hated how Yamaguchi seem to have no time for him anymore. Hated that there was somebody sitting next to his lover on the piano bench that they used to sit at and fall in love.  
Hated that Yamaguchi was having fun with her and not him.

Everything just--

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi questioned as he slid the door out of his hand. "Were you waiting for me?" A surprise smile plastered on his face, but it quickly fell when he noticed that something was wrong.

"Yachi-san, do you mind if we end today's lesson early?" Yamaguchi turned to the girl at the piano.

"Hmm? Not at all, you go on ahead. Beside I've been taking too much of your time lately, really sorry about that" Her small hands waved around. Tsukishima wondered if Yamaguchi prefer smaller hand more.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Yamaguchi laughed as he packed up his thing and gave her goodbye nod. "I'll see you later then,"

"Yeah, thanks a lot!"

Then Tsukishima felt a hand clasping around his wrist and he was led outside to the hall.

"Kiyoko-san asked me to help her," Yamaguchi turned to face him, stepping a bit closer and slipped his fingers into Tsukishima's. Tsukishima tried to avoid his eyes.

"Don't think too much about it, there's nothing going on," (That's what they all said before breaking up a month later) It was a stupid and pathetic thought because Tsukishima knew what they had wasn't a short term fling. Though knowing so didn't mean he could stop this from gnawing at his inside.

Damn everything.

"I know already," Yanking his hands away, he hissed. But swore at himself mentally while running a hand through his hair as he walked on ahead. 

He need to calm down. Somehow.

Taking out his frustration on Yamaguchi will not make everything better. And if he keep this up, sooner or later, Yamaguchi will get sick of him (something pierce his inside upon the thought.)

But Yamaguchi suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him back. His brows furrowed, a sign of him getting angry, but he only let out a quiet command. “Come with me,” He managed to drag Tsukishima to the nearest bathroom and shut the door behind them. The door was locked with a swift movement of his hand before their bags were toss on the ground.

Tsukishima let him undo his shirt as they exchanged wet kisses with teeth clanking against each other, biting and pulling on the other's lips harshly. Sliding his own shirt down, Yamaguchi pushed him up against the wall, running hands on his skin, touching and pressing his sensitive nerves as their tongues twisted and twirled around. A knee slipped in between his leg, and he let a soft grunt escaped. 

Yamaguchi then pulled back, blowing feverish breath on his swollen lips as he complained, body pressing closely against Tsukishima's.  
“Are you gonna let me do everything?” Tsukishima scoffed and reclaimed his lips as he lifted him up to the sink, mouth desperately moving to ravish the boy in front of him from top to bottom.

Yamaguchi arched to his touch.

It was satisfying.

–

1\. 

“Hey, Tsukishima, what's up with that huge mosquito bite on your neck?” Hinata was the first to ask the question that was on everybody's mind, snapping Tsukishima out of whatever trance he was in.  
His hand flew up and he softly touched the sore spot.

“What? Your stupid king never give you a hickey?” He taunted as Hinata and Kageyama flushed red, babbling and stuttering to find retorts that he didn't bother to listen. Gaping looks from the seniors (excluding the knowing mom) peered at him until the captain finally whipped the team back to practice, thankfully. 

Frankly, he didn't see why this came off as a surprise. He was a healthy teenage boy, he can't date?

Well at least, he wasn't the only one flaunting this around.

–

“Jealous boyfriend?” Yachi eyed the bite mark on Yamaguchi's nape as he fumbled with a bandage, cheeks reddened when a few classmates caught wind of their conversation. “...h-hm.”

“Would you like to use my concealer?” She let out a light laugh when seeing the bandage served no help when it barely cover half of the purple spot. “Really, can I--” Squeals from the girls in the class interrupted him as a voice called him out from the doorway.

“Tadashi, let's go,” 

“Hold on, I'm coming,” Yamaguchi sprang up with lunch in hand and he smiled at Yachi. “I think I'll be fine. Thank you though,” Then she watched the duo disappeared from the room. Whispers started after everyone's speechless moment passed, drawing a sigh from Yachi.

She doesn't get it. Why were boys so possessive?

Now rumors will spread and isn't that just a pain to deal with?

But then she heard a laugh echoed from the hallway and understood.  
A small smile then formed on her lips as she got up, and commence a search for a certain third year.

As long as they're happy, it doesn't matter, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this and somehow half of it got deleted. It was really depressing. The second time around, I failed to convey what I saw in my mind and what I felt so it just really bland and I didn't enjoy it. Sob. Even if the quality was down, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I included a scene from my school. Well... I shipped my classmates together on a daily basis (like there's these 2 guys that like omg bl materials, i'm sorry i'm getting off topic...) I have no life ok. And today, one BL material (good looking, in other word) dude grab another's arm, and pulled that guy toward him, saying 'C'm here'  
> Even if it's platonic. You can't blame me. Everything is (BL) writing material I tell you.  
> I still have a bunch of hw. Hehe
> 
> At first I was going write subtle Tsukiyama with lots of feeling. I started out thinking Yama and Tsukki doesnt really know know each other. They know that they like "that boy" on the train and is infatuate with one another like puppy love and all that. They shared secret contact when no one was looking but really doesnt do anything. But then somehow, they talked with one another by the 3rd drabbles and everything got out of control then.
> 
> -Mii


End file.
